inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mark Evans/Galería
Anime Inazuma Eleven |-|Temporada 1= Cuaderno3.png Mark, Silvia y Kevin atemorizados.png Mark y Axel shockeados.png EP12 - Mark Vs Jude.png 2411.png 266.png |-|Temporada 2= 3812.png 444.png 6612.png 4615.png 465.png 468.png Agato4.png Davequagmire29.png Davequagmire30.png 5317.png 5513.png 5514.png 623.png |-|Temporada 3= 180px-Endou pic.png|Mark con el uniforme de portero del Inazuma Japón 7715.png |Mark con el uniforme del Inazuma Japón cuando juega como líbero MarkP.jpg|Mark entrenando con el neumático Paolo1.png|Mark conoce a Paolo 8516.png|Mark conoce al señor Arrows 10211.png|Mark y Cammy 10212.png|Mark y Cammy de niños Endou returning to Japan HQ126.png|Mark al regresar a Japón después de la victoria en el torneo Fútbol Frontier Internacional Endou Gouenji and Kidou! HQ126.png|Axel, Mark y Jude en el día de graduacción Endou and Ichinose glad to meet each other again 126HQ.png|Mark se reencuentra con Erik y Bobby para jugar el partido de graduación Inazuma Eleven GO Endou 47.jpg|Mark 640px-Gouenji Toramaru and Endou! InaGO44 HQ.png|Mark, Axel y Austin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones Evanss.jpg|Mark de joven con el uniforme de los Arions Endou CS 3 HQ.PNG|Mark sermoneando a Alfa sobre el daño que le hace al fútbol God Hand V Blocking Beta Sphere Device Seal Mode CS 6 HQ.PNG|Mark sacrificándose para salvar a Fei usando la Mano Celestial V Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Endou and Ichikawa talking Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Mark tratando de convencer a Zack de que se una al Earth Eleven Inazuma Eleven Ares EP22 Ares - Mark.png|Mark con el uniforme del Tonegawa Tosen EP23 Ares - Mark frustrado por haber perdido.png|Mark frustrado por haber perdido Inazuma Eleven Orion EP01 Orion - Introducción de Mark en el Inazuma Japón.png|Introducción de Mark en el Inazuma Japón AsuraFallido.png Películas Inazuma Eleven GO La Película: Grifo, el Lazo Absoluto IE GO P1 - Los chicos del Raimon se reúnen con Mark.png|Los chicos del Raimon se reúnen con Mark IE GO P1 - Mark animado.png|Mark animado IE GO P1 - Mark poniendose los guantes de portero.png|Mark decide ayudar a los chicos del Raimon entrando a jugar Endou turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Mark volviendo a ser joven al entrar al campo de juego IE GO P1 - Mark realizando la Mano Celestial V.png|Mark realizando la Mano Celestial V Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Little Battlers eXperience W IE GO Vs. LBX W - Mark saliendo de la portería.png|Mark saliendo de la portería OVA Inazuma Eleven: Hiperdimensional, un Partido de Ensueño Best Eleven Vs. Battle Eleven - Mark.png|Presentación de Mark Manga Mark Adulto (TY manga).png|Mark adulto en el manga de Tenya Yabuno Mark Manga El Heredero de los Pingüinos.png|Mark en el manga de Tenya Yabuno de El Heredero de los Pingüinos Cartas |-|TCG= Carta Mark 5.jpg Carta Mark 3.jpg Carta Mark 2.jpg Carta Captura Celestial.jpg Carta Mark 6.png 20100513G.jpg Carta Mark 2.png Carta Mark.png 180px-Megaton Head in TCG.jpg 1gh5567q3.jpg 152px-Endou_in_TCG.png Endou(Inazuma_GO_Vs_Danball_Senki_W_Movie)_TCG.jpg mark carta.jpg mark carta2.jpg Marc Evans.png IG-17-001.PNG EP-03-041.png|EP-03-041 EP-P-022.png|EP-P-022 EPD-04-017.png|EPD-04-017 EPD-04-026.png|EPD-04-026 EP-04-018.png|EP-04-018 EP-04-052.png|EP-04-052 EPS-01-009.png|EPS-01-009 Asura TCG.png Asuratcg.png |-|IE AC= Mark AC0 C.png|Carta C Mark AC0 SR.png|Carta SR Mark AC0 SC.png|Carta Secreta DB01-44.png|DB01-44 DB01-54.png|DB01-54 DB01-59.png|DB01-59 1D9C8ABE-A733-4C85-88A7-A453A75AD8FA.png Licencia Eleven EL03-15.png|EL03-15 EL03-23.png|EL03-23 ELP-12.png|ELP-12 ELP 13 up.png|ELP-13 El 04 04 up.png|EL04-04 El 04 15 up.png|EL04-15 Licencia Mano Celestial.png Artwork inazuma_eleven_disponibile_art_mark_evans.png|Artwork de Mark en Inazuma Eleven IE2_27.jpg|Artwork de Mark en Inazuma Eleven 2 Mark Evans-artwork-ie3.jpg|Artwork de Mark en Inazuma Eleven 3 mark-evans-2-ie3-artwork.png|Segundo Artwork de Mark en Inazuma Eleven 3 Mark (Artwork, Raimon).jpeg|Artwork de Mark con el uniforme del Raimon en el el anime de Inazuma Eleven Marke.png|Artwork de Mark con el uniforme del Inazuma Japón en la tercera temporada del anime de Inazuma Eleven Markeadulto.png|Artwork de Mark adulto en el anime de Inazuma Eleven GO. Endou_inadan.png|Artwork de Mark en Inazuma Eleven GO VS Little Battlers eXperience W Mark (Artwork Ares - Raimon).png|Artwork de Mark en Inazuma Eleven Ares con su uniforme del Raimon Mark (Tonegawa Tosen Artwork).png|Artwork de Mark en Inazuma Eleven Ares con su uniforme del Tonegawa Tosen Mark (IJ Ares Artwork).png|Artwork de Mark con el uniforme de portero del Inazuma Japón en Inazuma Eleven Orion Otros Orion OP 2- Porteros.png|Mark junto a los otros dos porteros del Inazuma Japón en el segundo opening de Orion Mark, Dave, Duske y Sandra.png|Mark junto a los otros tres porteros del Inazuma Japón en el segundo opening de Orion